Connecting a local network to the Internet carries certain security-related concerns. For example, malicious actors may attempt to infiltrate, hack, or cause harm to a network and/or devices residing thereon. Malicious content, such as malware like viruses and worms, may attempt to enter a network and/or harm computing and network devices on the network. In some cases, a network device, such as a router or a modem, may include a rudimentary firewall, but tend to not offer sufficient protection to reasonably secure a local network against external threats. Similarly, in some cases, computing devices on a local network may include some sort of firewall protection in a software layer. However, in some cases, these programs need to be installed on each computing device, tend to be relatively opaque in their operation, and, again, do not offer reasonable protection against external threats.
In addition to concerns related to external threats, an Internet connection also carries certain security- and access-related concerns relative to computing devices on a local network. For example, access to certain websites may be undesirable to avoid, for instance, wasting time, certain types of content (e.g., adult content, etc.), locations that pose known security threats, etc. Some approaches to confronting such concerns include use of filtering software on computing devices, some limited protection on routers and/or modems, etc. However, these approaches tend to have the same or similar drawbacks as those discussed above in relation to external threats.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.